It Wasn't Suppose to be Like This
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this...she was suppose marry or at least have a career but it was ruined. She has nothing, nothing but her cook books. JosephxOC, WeskerxOC  I suck at this


Doughnut Day

(Inspired by A Demon's Fate and The Last Dance all done by Within Tempation)

(Lorelei singing Demon's Fate)

Once again it was doughnut day, it wasn't like Wesker didn't like it hell he loved the doughnuts but they had to be made correctly, the proper glaze, and made by one certain person that he wanted to get to know better. That one certain person brought in but it was the person that dated that person he hated. The person was a young woman that dated his underling Joseph Frost. She was one of the most outgoing and talented woman he had ever met, her name was Lorelei Foxwood.

You'll burn this time

Seeing the violence

It's feeding my mind

No one is saving you

How can you find

A heaven in this hell?

Lorelei was always smiling and happy whenever he saw her and she was one hell of a fighter. She was a professional Praying Mentis style martial artist and won several competitions. She sang and also knew several languages including Norwegian, English, Swedish, and the rarely heard Celtic tongue. Lorelei was as intelligent as she was beautiful, red hair shined in any light and her emerald green eyes could stun you as soon as you looked in them.

Leave it behind

Hearing your silence

It screams our goodbye

Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye

Let us go to waste

But to Wesker all that didn't matter until he tasted her doughnuts that she brought in every Monday to help them get through the day. He wasn't going to have any until she came over and handed him one, she didn't say a word just a smile and went back to Joseph. He took one bite and that was it he wanted her. Lorelei was loyal to the one she was dating that he knew so there was no way for him to get her to break up with Joseph that easily.

Angels have faith

I don't want to be a part of his sin

I don't want to get lost in his world

I'm not playing this game

Wesker had other things to worry about and today was one of those days Lorelei had to speak about her thirst for justice. Her next words brought him out of his paperwork.

"So I was thinking about joining S.T.A.R.S., Joseph says that my skills and knowledge would be good for the team," Lorelei told Chris as she sat on Joseph's desk nibbling on her own doughnut.

"That's a great idea! You kicked my butt last time I fought you!" Chris cheered.

When the shadows remain in the light of day

On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate

He'll be falling from grace

Till the end of all his days

Wesker had to think quickly the whole S.T.A.R.S. team was going to be killed soon and she couldn't be on it Lorelei was far too clever to be let on the team. Then it came to him, "Sorry the department doesn't allow office relationships or current partners to be in the same squad."

"Captain that's no fair!"

"No he's right," Lorelei said as she thought about it. "I tend to drag arguments on even outside the apartments. I can always just join RPD, it's not bad I'll be out of boot camp before you know it."

Wesker smiled at how well the situation was taken care of and how she fell for it. Lorelei maybe clever but she was also just human.

From the ashes of hate

It's a cruel demon's fate

On the wings of darkness

He's returned to stay

There will be no escape

Cause he's fallen far from grace

Wesker couldn't believe it worked, he was a God and no one could stop him, all he needed now was to find someone worthy enough to stand by his side. The person he knew would fit that spot was Lorelei as he ran off he thought of a plan to break the news to her about Joseph and get her to join him. On arriving at Ms. Foxwood's home he found someone beat him to it.

What have you done?

Is this what you wanted?

What have you become?

His soul's not forsaken

You're walking alone

From heaven into hell

Chris and Jill were sitting on either side of Lorelei as she cried into Chris with every word that past Chris' lips she cried harder. Lorelei looked at the two people and Wesker could hear her ask 'Why? Why would he do this? Everyone trusted him! I trusted him to keep Joseph safe!' Lorelei couldn't understand how cruel Wesker really was before but now she did.

Now that you know

Your way in this madness

Your powers are gone

Your chains have been broken

You've suffered so long

You will never change.

Chris and Jill didn't know what to tell the young woman was divested beyond reason but finally she cried herself to sleep. Chris stayed behind with Lorelei telling Jill to go home and rest there was no reason they both should stay even if she tried anything she was far too weak to fight Chris off. Wesker left after that but returned not a week later when he heard about the funeral.

Angels have faith

I don't want to be a part of his sin

I don't want to get lost in his world

I'm not playing this game

Lorelei sang so beautifully but the song didn't seem right for a funeral. Wesker was sure she would sing something else but he didn't think she would sing anything at all. There was something wrong with the young woman she wasn't putting much weight on her left leg and the pant she was wearing had a bulge on the calf. Suddenly her eyes met his and now Wesker felt like she was singing at him not for the dead.

When the shadows remain in the light of day

On the wings of darkness

He'll retaliate

He'll be falling from grace

Till the end of all his days

Everyone left but Lorelei stayed in front of the grave only to be joined by Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca the few survivors of the mansion incident. They were silent for a moment until Barry spoke.

"You're going to be okay Lorelei?" He asked truly concerned.

"Yeah…it was an accident that I grabbed the wrong knife. I'm not suicidal anymore and I never attempted it I…I just had to make sure each day I wake up that this isn't just a sick nightmare and Joseph and everyone else is at the office waiting for my doughnuts…" Lorelei joked but it was dry and humorless.

From the ashes of hate

It's a cruel demon's fate

On the wings of darkness

He's returned to stay

There will be no escape

Cause he's fallen far from grace

"So what are you going to do now?" Rebecca asked she was sad and curious what the older woman was going to do.

"Move on to another city start a new life…I can't live in this town anymore Umbrella destroyed my future here. I can't go anywhere without thinking of everything I did with Joseph. I suggest you guys leave as well. Raccoon is a doomed city now."

"You know we can't," Jill told her. "We have to warn the citizens and bring down Umbrella."

"You can try but they have their claws in this city and the money to discredit you all. Until they really screw up there's nothing you can do, I won't stop any of you but…I don't want to be involved in this."

"But Lorelei-" Chris started.

"Chris I need to sort my life out…I'll probably join you guys but not now." Looking at the tomb stone that held all the S.T.A.R.S. members names' Lorelei lifted her foot and kicked the stone. Pulling back a crack formed right in the middle of Wesker's name. "I should've known this but I was too in love to notice the signs…"

Angels have faith

I don't want to be a part of his sin

I don't want to get lost in his world

I'm not playing this game

When everyone was gone Lorelei turned to leave but stopped, "…I know you're there Wesker…I could always sense you nearby. That cold heartless stare warned me of you."

A black form a merged and watched her.

"Why did you have to kill him? He didn't deserve to die…"

When the shadows remain in the light of day

On the wings of darkness

He'll retaliate

He'll be falling from grace

Till the end of all his days

"He was in the way and only a pawn," Wesker told her.

Lorelei shook her head, "You tore families apart, and killed innocent people for what?"

"To bring salvation to the world you spoke of the same thing yourself. It was a theory of your's to end violates in the world."

"My theory was blindfold people and have them work together to solve puzzles and mazes and kindness not to murder everyone."

"Come with me you're the only one that can see want I mean."

"…No! You heard what I told them I'm leaving. I don't care what you do…for now I have to get my life together. Follow me and you will see want I've been trained to do if I know I can't survive a situation." With that Lorelei left the graveyard never to return to Raccoon City. She left America and wasn't seen again until years later…

From the ashes of hate

It's a cruel demon's fate

On the wings of darkness

He's returned to stay

There will be no escape

Cause he's fallen far from grace

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah I decided to do this since I haven't done a fanction in a while and a watched a video that gave me the idea for this. I'm not sure if I should make another chapter or not but I had to right this. I feel like it's not the RE characters but it's done let me know R&R,]. thanks


End file.
